Te atrape
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¡No huyas! —Exclamó Adrien con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora/ —Marinette ¡Por favor! —Pidió sintiéndose cada vez más agotado- ¡Para! /


Marinette solo duro unos segundos en completa estupefacción antes de que echara a correr con todo lo que daba. Dejando a Adrien con la misma expresión al descubrir mutuamente sus identidades.

— ¡Marinette! —La llamó al verla irse deprisa, quien inmediatamente se puso a correr detrás de ella.

— ¡No me sigas! ¡No me sigas! ¡Por favor, no me sigas! —Suplicó al borde del colapso nervioso. Al saber que su compañero era Adrien.

A-D-R-I-E-N

¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Un grito interno producía sus entrañas mientras sus piernas seguían avanzando por las calles tan veloces como si un maniático pervertido acosador la estuviera siguiendo.

Nop, cuando se giraba su cuello seguía siendo Adrien.

Tan guapo, amable...

Un suspiro soñador producía su mente mientras sus piernas no se daban cuenta que estaba huyendo de un sexy modelo.

¡Estúpidas piernas!

Pero haga lo que haga sus piernas no se detenían. Después de todo su cerebro las controlaba y por ningún motivo este mismo quería enfrentarse a él. Y su corazón tampoco si es que no quería detener sus latidos.

— ¡No huyas! —Exclamó Adrien con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —Repuso como si una fuerza exterior la estuviera obligando.

— Marinette ¡Por favor! —Pidió sintiéndose cada vez más agotado— ¡Para!

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras recorría las calles con tanta rapidez y tan fluidez que era increíble que no se chocara con ninguna persona mientras escapaba.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo! —Sintiendo que su voz salía histérica mientras sentía los pasos de Adrien detrás de ella.

— ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Detente! ¡Hablemos! —Pidió a gritos intentando no chocarse con personas como autos o postes de luz.

— ¡No hay nada de qué hablar! —Eso fue una mentira muy grande.

Entretanto las personas veían –para ellos– una pelea de pareja.

— Marinette —Su nombre salido por los labios del modelo producía en la aludida algo cálido en su pecho. Quería detenerse, claro que quería, pero tenía miedo, nervios. Realmente no sabía cómo enfrentársele.

— ¡Adrien! —Le llamó sintiéndose tan extraña por pronunciar su nombre en esta clase de situación— ¡Te lo pido! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ya no me sigas! —Suplicó sintiendo que las fuerzas las estaban abandonando. Las piernas le dolían, respirar era difícil.

— ¡No! —Gritó solo faltándole poco pasos para alcanzarla— ¡Tenemos que hablar!

— No, no, no —Negó efusivamente tanto con la cabeza como con las manos— No, ahora. Después, si, después.

— ¿C-cuando? —Preguntó sintiendo que la voz le salía entrecortada.

— En uno o dos...

— ¿Días? ¡No puedo esperar tanto! —Repuso.

— Iba a decir meses, de verdad Adrien, no me siento preparada ni ahora y creo que nunca —Al decir eso, el susodicho estaba a un paso de atraparla. Estiro el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera ella giro la esquina— ¡Marinette! ¡Esto debo decírtelo ahora!

— ¡No, no digas nada! ¡Olvida lo que viste! ¡Olvídalo! —Exclamó con desesperación mientras cruzaba en rojo y por suerte no la atropello un auto, ya que este freno antes de que se produjera el impacto. Adrien quien también había cruzado, increíblemente, se deslizo por el capot como en una película.

Marinette quien pensó que se había librado de el por ese obstáculo, ella quedo atónita por unos segundos, antes de retomar la marcha y correr como si su vida estaría en peligro. Y sí que lo iba a estar. Su corazón parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Por el esfuerzo físico y por el modelo. Más por Adrien. Mucho más.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer para que te detengas? —Cuestionó en tono suplicante— Lo siento Marinette, pero no puedo olvidarlo. No quiero olvidarlo— Y las mejillas de la aludida se pusieron más roja de lo que estaban por el calor que producía su cuerpo por correr— Mi Lady.

— ¡N-no me llames así! —Comenzando a dar traspiés al sentirse muy cansada— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no me sigas! —Y justo cuando iba a cruzar de nuevo en rojo pero esta vez de forma tan lenta como una tortuga. Adrien puso el antebrazo por su cuello y la mano en su cintura y la tiro para atrás cayendo los dos sentados en el cordón de la vereda.

— Te atrape —Dijo con la respiración pesada mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Colorado por lo que recorrió y la posición que se encontraba con Marinette— Te atrape —Repitió como si no pudiera creerlo mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire y su corazón latía más veloz de lo que anteriormente estuvo corriendo.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que seguirme? ¿Por qué no me dejaste irme? —Preguntó quejándose— ¿Por qué? —Sintiendo que su corazón no latía por lo cansada que se encontraba sino que era por Adrien. Solo por él y la posición de cómo se encontraban. Ahora teniendo sus brazos rodeándola de tal forma que estaban unido en un abrazo.

— Te dije que lo que tenía que decirte no podía esperar —Sus latidos chocaban en la espalda de ella. Marinette sentía un calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Otra vez era solo por Adrien— Y-yo...

Cerró los ojos y Marinette lo miraba de reojo. Observando su cara colorada, sintiendo su colonia, respirando su mismo aliento. Se puso más cerca de su oído y lo dijo deteniendo por completo el corazón de Marinette antes de que vuelva a palpitar con más fuerza.

"Te amo"

— Yo me dije que amaría a la chica que esté detrás de la máscara —Comenzó— ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy muy feliz de que fueras tú.

Le susurro en la oreja produciéndole un cosquilleo en la misma. Marinette a causa de esa revelación no podía hablar sin sentir que sus palabras se quedarían atoradas en su garganta.

— Por favor di algo —Pidió ante el silencio que propiciaba la muchacha— Cualquier cosa —Ante eso Marinette articulo algo inaudible— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

— Yo... —Comenzó con más volumen en su voz— Yo... yo también te amo —Y cerro los ojos sintiendo que sus latidos estaban no en solo en su corazón sino en sus oídos porque lo escuchaba tan fuerte que deberían estar ahí.

— ¿Q-que dijiste? —Apuntó de darle una taquicardia.

—Te amo —Susurró sin abrir los ojos. Ante eso una risa de lo más hermosa se escuchó en los oídos de Marinette mientras sentía que los brazos la apretujaban más fuerte sintiendo que su espalda chocaba el pecho de Adrien como si esta fuera una pared— A-Adrien...

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Dime que no estoy soñando!

— No, no lo estás —Le dijo sintiendo muy incómoda al estar en esa posición ya que no estaba sola, estaba los transeúntes de público que no dudaban de grabar de forma nada disimulada lo que ocurría en plena vereda— ¿Me podrías soltar? —Cuestiono tímidamente.

— ¡No! —Respondió Adrien sorprendiendo a Marinette por la respuesta— ¡No quiero! ¡Te atrape!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo. El modelo le susurro algo en el oído que provoco que se quedara callada y no pudiera pronunciar ni una palabra.

"Te atrape y será para siempre"

Así que Marinette no pudo ni replicar. Si excluía a los espectadores, no le molestaba la situación. ¿Cómo hacerlo si estaba en los brazos de Adrien que rodeaban su cuerpo, oliendo su colonia, mezclándose sus alientos, escuchando el latidos de su corazones en profunda sincronía?¿Cómo hacerlo si estaba en brazos de la persona que ama y la ama?

¿De qué se podía quejar? Si ella podía estar todo el día así. No, toda la vida así.


End file.
